Who's ass am I kicking Miley?
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: Miley runs up to Lilly in the hallway crying. Jake has his pants down in the storage closet. Why is everyone quite in the lunchroom. Liley. Lilly/Miley anit-Jake 3 shot
1. Jake

She's dating Jake again. I mean he broke her heart once and I didn't say anything to her I just stayed by her side and I was there for her. Ok so I'm walking down the hallway, my soccer ball over my shoulder and I'm heading to the weight room to workout before lunch. My beautiful brown haired friend runs into my arms and she is crying. I hold her tight and I say the first thing that comes to my mind, "Who's ass am I kicking babe?"

I felt her smiled at me lightly then it disappeared. She starts to cry again and people stop and look at us. I glare at them and I think a saw a freshmen jump. They go back to going to class and Miley stops crying. I sit down with her on a one of the many benches in the school. I let her cry in my shoulder than I ask again, "Who's ass am I kicking and why?"

"J-Jake… he-he … tired to … behind the-the storage room. He's… still there."

I nod and I see Oliver, one of my closest friends and the current running back on the football team, walking in the hall. I wave at him to come here and he walks over seeing Miley. "Ollie, can you take Miles to lunch? I have something to do."

He nods and tries to peel Miley off of me, but it doesn't work. I grab her arms gently, yet forcefully and I make her look at me. "Miley how about you go to lunch with Oliver and I'll meet you there ok?" she nods and gets up.

Before they get to faraway I yell, "Hey Oliver!" he turns around and I throw my bag at him and he manages to catch it before it hits the floor. "Thanks!" I yell. He smiles and he walks to lunch with my Miley.

I growl as I make my way to the storage room. I open the door without knocking and I see Jake pulling his pants up. I grab him by the collar of his white T-shirt and I pull him to his ass. He falls down with a muffled, "What the fuck Lillian!" I glare at him, I hate when people say my full name.

I open the door and I drag him out into the hallway. I see people laughing and pointing at him as he tries to hold his pants up. He is just lucky I even let him bring then with after what he tired to do to my Miley. She knows how a feel about her, but she was dating Jake when I told her and she didn't want to break his heart. I told her it was fine and I would wait as long as she needed.

I finally get the doors of our cafeteria I push both of them open and I drag the asshole inside with me. I moment people saw Jake and how pissed off I was the cafeteria went silent. I saw Oliver and Miley sitting across the lunch room from the doors so I just drag him straight to them.

When I get to them I let go his shirt and he falls at Miley's feet. I hear her sniffle and I watch her hide her face in Oliver's shoulder. Jake doesn't say anything so I say "Is there something you would like to say to Miley, Jake?"

He shakes his head and I sigh out loud before I connect my right shin with his side. He falls to the side and he whimpers holding his side.

"Buzz, wrong answer." I tell him coldly.

He looks up at Miley and smiles a perverted smile and says, "Hey sexy. Why did you run away before?"

I lift him off of the ground without a problem then I drop him on my knee getting a groan of pain out of him.

"Ok ok." He stammers.

He looks at Miley and says, "Sorry." Before he gets up and runs from the lunch room. I see she is crying again and I roll up sleeves looking around the lunch room saying, "Who's ass am I kicking now babe?"

I hear her giggle and she stands up. I face her and she kisses my cheek. I blush and she says, "Happy tears baby, happy tears."

* * *

Should I make more Liley's? Good? Bad?


	2. Cuddles

Its ... 11pm and I'm walking into the Steward house hold. I see my Miley sitting on the tan sofa with her purple fuzzy blanket. She is watching 'A Walk to remember' and she has tears in her eyes. I look and I see it is where is the part where the leading lady dies. She is crying her eyes out and I quietly walk over to to her side. She is watching the movie and whisper softly in her ear, "Who's ass am..." I get cut off by her lips.

I lean in to give depth to the kiss. I feel her smile and she wraps her arms around my neck. I pull away from the kiss and I lightly kiss her forehead. She lets go of my neck and I jump over the sofa and I land on the other end of the sofa facing her. We start to watch the movie, but I see her out of the corner of my blue eyes and she playing with her blanket. I lay down and I open my arms and she smiles shyly at me. She crawls over at me and she snuggles up to my side and we watch the movie together.

Now that the movie is over we're just laying on the sofa talking softly to each other. Not much has changed since we became a cuple. I've always been _a little_ overprotective of her. We held hands often so I guess the only new thing is kissing. She smiles at me and kisses my cheek before putting her head back on my chest.

"Are you coming to the basket ball game tomorrow?" she asks quietly.

"Ofcorse. I wouldn't miss your cheering." Miley became a cheerleader Freshman year. She so happy that we both got into something that we both wanted for so long. I love soccer. I mean I've been good at other sports, but I just love running with a ball between my feet.

Miley yawns and I ask, "You tired Miles?" she nods and I get up. She pushes her purple fuzzy blanket off her and leaves it on the sofa. She stands up and she starts to fall, but I catch her by her waist.

"Jezz Lil. I never thought you would feel me up well I'm half asleep."

I chuckle at her playfulness and I lift her bride style off the ground. She closes her eyes as I start to walk up the stairs to her bedroom. I kick the door open softly with my foot and I sit her down on her bed then covered her up with her Hannah Montana blanket. _Thats kinda ironic_, I think to myself. I close her door with one last peek at her then I make my way down stairs. I turn the tv off and shut off all the lights. I lay back down on the sofa covering up with the blanket Miley and I were sharing a few minutes ago. With a soft sigh I drift to sleep.

**Billy Ray POV**

I stumble my way down stairs running my fingers through my lush hair. When I get to the bottom stair my bare feet hit the tile. I look on the sofa to find Lilly asleep. I smile and think to myself, _I can't believe she slept on the sofa without being told to. I guess she cares about my feelings that she will lose sleep over it._ I walk into the kitchen and pull out three pans. I grab, pancake mix, eggs, bacon, milk, and chocolate chips. Slowly I pour the milk into the pancake mix as I pour it into a bowl. I hear someone coming down the stairs and I think it is Jackson, but when I turn around I see Miley heading to the sofa and I see Lilly move over for her. Miley climbs under the fuzzy blanket I got her a few years ago and Lilly wraps a protective arm around Miley before falling asleep again. I smile at them and I finish making breakfast. I know I don't have to wake them up because Lilly has the nose of a hound dog and I think she is worst than Jackson. Speaking of which Lilly lifts her head and sniffs the air.

I see Lilly pull Miles closer then she straddles her hips and I little shocked at what I see. _Lilly wouldn't... not in front of me...wait._ Lilly puts her right foot on the floor then she lift her other leg over Miles and walks over to the kitchen. _She was just getting up. Calm down!_ I think to myself.

"Morning Mr. S." Lilly says softly trying not to wake Miley up I think. I hand her a plate and she puts two of my chocolate pancakes on it with some bacon. I see her grab the peanut butter and she puts it on the pancakes. I lift my eyebrow at her. Miles is the only person I know that can stand peanut butter on her pancakes. Lilly heads back to the Living room and she kisses Miley on the forehead before she shakes her awake. Miley sits up and Lilly hands her the plate. Miley smiles and starts to eat. Lilly just nibbles on a piece of bacon. I smile at them then Jackson comes down and I give him his plate of food.

* * *

Ok seeing so many people wanted there to be more I put this up and I think I get one more chapter out before I complete it! ~ Sara out


End file.
